Caviera's Delights
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Caviera has a special kink for being on top and the new recruit gives her the chance to try it out. Caviera x Recruit, slight female domination, smut.


Muffled footsteps brushed the walls as the recruit walked down the dark hall. He glanced at the name tags on the passing doors, searching for his. He was exhausted from today's training and yearned for a warm bed.

A soft sound came from behind him and his eyes snapped to the source. There was nothing but darkness. Confused, he disregarded it and kept searching for his room. He took a couple more steps.

A hand shot over his mouth, muffling his yelp of surprise. Whoever ambushed him threw his body against the wall. There was the sound of a blade sneaking out of its sheath and his blood ran icy. Cold steel pressed against his throat.

"Don't move," said a slithering voice. Hot breath blew against the nape of his neck, sending shivers down the recruit's spine. "You're going to be a good boy for me. Understand?" The knife pressed harder on his throat.

He nodded reluctantly and his attacker used their other hand to feel around his body. They lowered the knife but snatched both of his hands and bound them securely with a thin rope. He back was pressed to the wall and the ambusher rested a hand above his shoulder. A pair of sharp green eyes glared deep into his through white and black face paint. It was the stealthy Brazilian operator, Caviera.

"I've been watching you ever since you arrived." She smirked. Her finger trailed along his bicep. "I've watched you in the weight room… on the field. I must say, I am impressed. There's just one thing I have yet to see. I want to see if you can please me."

He gulped.

"Oh yes, this is exactly what you think it is." Caviera leaned in close and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I want you inside me," she whispered. Without hesitation she gripped his erection through his pants, forcing out a grunt. "I know you like this." Caviera massaged him while keeping the knife on his neck.

Slowly, she shifted her hand over to his zipper and pulled it down. She dug into his pants and fished out his shaft, pulling it through the zipper hole. It was stiff and hot in her hand. She stroked it softly, rubbing the head with her thumb.

It grew harder. He groaned and she put the flat of her blade against his lips. "Don't be too loud or you'll wake everyone up." Caviera smirked and used her knife to cut the buttons of his uniform. Carefully she revealed his bare chest. Her index finger trailed up his torso and lifted his chin.

She kissed him softly but then jerked hard on his penis. The recruit threw his head back against the wall and moaned while the Brazilian continued to stroke his shaft. She massaged his bare chest, relishing at the moment. Pre-cum dripped from her fingers and she knew he didn't have long before he blew his load. Even the strongest men couldn't hold up against her touch for long.

Caviera stopped jerking him and met his gaze. "Did you like that?" she said seductively.

He nodded. She gripped his cock and led him down the hall. He struggled to keep up and it hurt but it was hot. The door to her room creaked softly. She pushed him into the center of the dim lit room and latched the lock. With her back to him, Caviera slid her black combat jacket off and let it slip from her sleek body. She slowly turned around and exposed her perky breasts that were held in a tight, black bra. He stood still as she approached him. Cav reached behind her back and unclasped the bra. It fell to the floor, revealing her voluptuous boobs.

She pressed them up against his chest and smiled. "I want to use you, pleasure you… I want to dominate you," she whispered. His cock grew harder as her words danced from her tongue. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled everything down to his ankles. She took off her own pants, leaving them both naked.

"I like what I see, recruit. Judging by what I'm looking at, it seems like you've got what it takes." Her snake-like eyes pierced him and she closed the gap swiftly. "Show me if you really do have what it takes." Cav used her knife to cut the bonds around his wrists.

He reached up and awkwardly placed his hand on her breast.

"Don't be nervous. I'm all yours." Taina let him feel her chest but she wanted more. With a quick leg sweep, she threw the recruit onto the floor with. He landed with a hard thud and she was on top instantly. Her hand moved along his shaft and their lips met. They played on the ground, fingering… rubbing.

She got up and sprawled herself out on the bed. Over her head, Taina held another thin rope. The recruit climbed into the bed and let her bind his hands once again. She tied them to the headboard, leaving his body at her mercy.

She crawled up her legs and ran her finger up the length of his penis. It twitched.

Her lips twisted into a fox's grin and her tan hand slithered up the inside of his thigh. She twirled her finger over the head of his shaft which made him throw his head back in pleasure. A soft tongue worked its way slowly up the hot staff and when it reached the top, the tongue enveloped it.

Caviera rammed the cock to the back of her throat and the sound of her gargling on it made the recruit grow harder. She slurped fast and hard, sending wave after wave of stimulation through him. With one hand she fondled his balls and pinched her erect nipples with the other. Warm feelings spread from her chest to her crotch. She moaned while sucking him off. The vibrations stimulated him.

He was reaching his climax and Cav knew this but she didn't want it to be over just quite yet. She let go of his balls and came off his penis. Their hungry eyes met and she smirked. Her gaze shifted to the glistening cock and then back up to him. Caviera crawled up his body and drew her knife. The cold steel swept softly over his hot chest, shaving a few hairs.

Her warm lips grazed his ear. "Let's play a game. If you can make me squirt, I'll make you cum. You can do whatever you want with my body. Just make me cum."

The recruit gestured up to the bindings on his wrist and she cut them. His hands groped her toned abdomen and worked their way to her breasts. A groan escaped her lips and she bit her lip with ecstasy. They were like soft cushions in his hands, forming to each squeeze.

He used one hand to ease her down onto the bed and placed his other between her legs. Both the soft fat and stiff muscle of her thighs greeted his hand. First, he slowly massaged her clit with the tips of his fingers. The movements sent a bolt of pleasure to her skull. His lips drew up and down the inside of her leg like a bow over strings. Taina's breaths were becoming ragged when the pleasure increased.

Without warning, he thrust three fingers inside her and she gasped. He gripped the underside of her thigh for support and fingered her wildly. Her walls tensed around his fingers while he explored every inch, finding her special spot. He knew he hit when she let out a long moan followed by a few curses. She squealed and grunted which gave him more drive. He continued to massage her insides. She would cum eventually.

Eventually came sooner than expected.

"Fuck," was all she managed to say before her knees buckled and hot juices sprayed from her vagina. Taina threw her head back against the mattress and clutched his hand in hers while her orgasm ensued.

The climax had drooped and she was now a shivering wreck. Her own juices covered her thighs and the recruit. His fingers were dripping with it. He laid down next to her and she licked the tip of his index finger, tasting herself. Kinky things like that really got her going.

"Well," she said, "It's my turn to repay the favor." Taina sucked her liquid from his finger one last time and mounted his chest. "How do you want to cum... What gets you going?"

He replied with a thin smile and a shrug.

"Alright then. I'll choose." Her hand trailed down his chest while she pondered various things she could do to him. Some rather kinky thoughts bounced in her skull and she smiled. Caviera observed his toned body. She ran a hand along his ripped bicep and shivered.

"You sure are beefy. I like that in a man. You know, not many people know this about me but I'm into a lot of different things. I like some things that most others wouldn't even think of." She sat back on his crotch and pressed her pubic bone against his shaft, letting its warmth spread across her abdomen. The cock was still slick from her mouth.

Like a lioness, she shifted up and down, feeling his bare erection slide across her abs. Tingling sensations sprang up around his body when she ran her nails softly against his chest. Cav smiled and pushed down on him, lifted her body up and onto his cock. Her whole body weight plopped down and the whole length of meat tore into her asshole. She let out a sharp scream at the sudden invasion. It hurt horribly but at the same time, it felt amazing. The steaming length pressed tightly against her walls.

"Holy shit," she said between ragged breaths as she bounced up and down. Their skin slapped loudly and he grabbed her curvy hips, trying to reign her in but to avail. The Brazilian had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

She'd never done anal before but she had an outgoing attitude about trying new things. It wasn't nearly as painful as some put it up to be. It was tighter than her vagina and even more stimulating.

Taina threw her head back with her river of onyx hair. A thin tear trickled down from her eye and her teeth gritted in pain but she kept forcing his shaft inside her. The recruit clutched her waist with astounding strength and began grunting like a boar in heat. His hips thrust harder and his penis drove deeper. She knew he was about to cum so she met his gaze with a viper's glare, begging him to ejaculate inside her.

The feeling was pure ecstasy. The recruit groaned dangerously loud and thrust his cock into her one final time. She closed her eyes and moaned when his hot load filled her asshole. Caviera didn't let him pull out and let the thick cum spill out from the sides of her filled hole. Finally, she sat up and his cock, covered head to base in his own load, stood erect in the air.

"I must say," she said as she laid down next to him. "That was quite impressive." Her lips smothered his for a quick second and she then rested her hand on his breast. "We should do this again sometime. Maybe we can find some more fun things to do to each other." With a devilish smirk, she said, "I like you, recruit. I can already tell we'll work well together."

With a wink, she flipped off the lights.

- **Thanks for reading. Tbh, writing smut and fan fiction is starting to lose its appeal to me so this may be my last story for quite some time. Thanks again. (In case you keep up with my story** _ **Talk to me I'm listening,**_ **I'll still keep up with that but don't expect anymore sex scenes.)**


End file.
